


Stolen Hearts

by Dyde21



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bard!Piper, Dnd Inspired, F/M, High Fantasy AU, Knight!Percy, Rogue!Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyde21/pseuds/Dyde21
Summary: Percy is just a lone knight looking for work. When the contract he picks up is for a beast that might be too much to handle on his own, a bard talks him into dragging her along with her rogue friend. Percy isn't sure if it's a good idea, but that never stopped him before.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for ages and finally got around to finishing a short chapter for it. Posted it separately in case I wanted to continue it sometime, since I do have more ideas for it but I make no promises at the moment while I work on art commissions!

Tying up his horse at the post outside, and giving it an apple, Percy approached the old wooden door. Even before he opened it, the sound of a band playing echoed out of it and cheers filled the air. It brought a smile to Percy’s face, already being swept away by the atmosphere. Pushing it open, it seemed this particular tavern was pretty popular. All the tables were filled, and only a few stools were left open. 

Making his way through the floor, he kept his eyes peeled for anyone he recognized. It seems like he didn’t recognize anyone, which was probably a good thing all things considered. 

Sitting down at the bar, he didn’t have to wait long until a lady approached him, a slight sway in her hips from the music echoing through the hall. 

She stood bright and confident, her hair cut short on one side as raven bangs covered the other half of her face. 

“What can I get ya?” She asked, giving him a welcoming smile like he was an old friend. It instantly set him at ease, and he nodded. “Just a pint of whatever is popular tonight.” She nodded, taking the coins he held out as she quickly began filling one for him. A moment later it was slid in front of him and he thanked her, but she was already off, helping serve someone else. Seemed she had her hands full, then again judging by the amount of gold changing hands, he figured they were doing quite well for themselves here. 

Leaning back, he took a swig of the drink before letting out a content sigh. These were the times he lived for. Made all the adventuring seem worth it. 

A sudden loud cheer erupted from the crowd, causing Percy to look over his shoulder. On the stage, a woman approached the center. She was wearing a flashy garb, a feather hung from her brown hair and she offered a bow.

Glancing back at the band, they paused, waiting for her lead. 

Percy was never particularly fond of bards, but he paused when he heard her voice. It was downright enchanting. As she began to tell a story, Percy found himself lowering his mug as he listened. Her eyes darted around, from person to person, never lasting more than a second but it didn’t take long for her to have the entire tavern under her spell. The weird thing was Percy was pretty sure she wasn’t actually using magic, just a beautiful voice and alluring presence. 

Eventually the song ended, and Percy couldn’t help but cheer for her with everyone else. No one could resist. She put most bards to shame. 

Eventually another song started up, this one more light-hearted and a region favorite. She sang again, and soon more voices raised up in chorus. As some people began dancing, Percy suddenly saw the raven haired woman who had served him being lead out to the center of the room by another man. Judging by their expressions though, this wasn’t the first time they did this. Soon they were dancing together as the crowd erupted into even more cheers and the band played a little louder. Leaning back, Percy watched the pair with a smile and a hint of jealousy. Some part of him wished he’d find a partner like that to go along with him, but he knew his spirit was a little too free to settle down. He figured the only woman he could ever truly love was his mom. 

Eventually the song wound down, and the pair closed it out with a kiss that earned an even bigger cheer as they went back to the bar. Pushing his empty mug a little farther forward, soon the woman returned to him, and he could see the faintest blush still on her face from their little performance. 

“Not often you see the barmaids performing too.” He offered, figuring a friendly conversation would help him get information. 

She just raised an eyebrow. “As one of the owners, I can do what I like.” She countered, though her tone was playful. She shrugged as she refilled his mug. “What can I say, I always loved bards and since Tyler and I settled down here, I’ve had plenty of time to learn from them.”

Percy nodded. “That bard was something else though, she visit often? She seemed popular.”

The woman shrugged. “Often enough. We’re a pretty popular bar and we worked out a good deal so she tends to pass by frequently.”

“I see you’re even better at dancing, Ashe.” A new voice cut in. Looking over, Percy saw the Aforementioned bard sitting next to him on the stool as she rested her chin on a palm, looking at the owner, Ashe. 

“Only when given a good beat.”

“You should sing with me next time. I’ve heard you sing when it’s slow, you’re better than you give yourself credit for. You could make it as a bard.”

Ashe smiled, washing out a mug. “Unlike you, I don’t need to steal the hearts of everyone that hears me sing. I’ve found the one I want and I’m perfectly happy with it.” She said, glancing over at her earlier dance partner, who was chatting with some other adventurers, egging them on as two of the patrons were in the middle of a drinking contest.

He looked back over his shoulder, and saw his wife looking at him. He flashed her a smile and a wink.

Percy watched her let out a happy sigh, as she paused her cleaning out just look love struck for a moment. 

The bard leaned over to him. “He never gave my music much of a thought, but he hangs off her songs like she’s a siren. One of my most popular ballads is actually about them.” She offered.

Percy laughed, before flinching when he noticed Ashe’s glare at the bard. 

“If you like my singing, you should see my archery. I don’t miss.” She said, the threat hanging in the air causing the bard to freeze before looking up at her sheepishly. “It was just praise!”

“I know it’s pointless telling a bard, but keeping my business out of your gossip is a healthy choice for you, Piper.” She countered, making the girl nod. “I understand. Did I mention you’ll be getting a healthy tip tonight, the patrons have been generous to me.” She offered, and Ashe nodded satisfied.

Percy just nodded. “Now. Both of you ladies seem well informed, and I was hoping you could help me. I’ve heard there was a beast with a bounty that this city had been hunting for a while.”

Ashe nodded, pausing before going under the counter for a moment to pull out a piece of parchment. She slid it to him, which held a bunch of information.

“Aye, but I’d be careful. It’s not an easy target. A hydra from what I’ve heard. Not something to foolishly get yourself killed over.” She warned, giving him a pointed glare that made him realize she could probably figure out his type with a look. She wasn’t exactly wrong either. 

“Sounds like you need a partner.” The bard said after a moment. “Piper.” She offered a hand. 

Percy shook it but shrugged. “That may be, but I’m not sure music will soothe the savage beast this time. It’s a bit dangerous.”

Piper shrugged. “True, but I can do more than sing some pretty words.” She countered, stabbing a dagger into the table. 

Percy was about to scoff when her hand began to blow, a faint magical aura dancing around her hand, going down the dagger and into the wood. When she removed the dagger, a small flower was blooming out of the wood. Plucking the flower, she handed it to Ashe was still looking mildly annoyed at her. 

“Stop damaging my tavern for you tricks.”

Piper rolled her eyes. “You’re so cold to only me.” 

Ashe shrugged. “That’s because I know you, you’re sweet talking doesn’t work on me.”

Piper scoffed. “Don’t I know that.” She muttered. 

Ashe raised an eyebrow at her, but turned back to Percy. “Unfortunately I do have to admit that she is quite strong. I’ve seen her in action myself, her magic is nothing to scoff at and she’s pretty dangerous with a dagger too. She learned from one of the best.”

Percy looked at the bard with renewed interest.

“One of the best?”

“Me.”

A new voice chimed in behind him, making him jump. 

Looking over he saw a cloaked female, sitting on the stool next to him, and he could have sworn she wasn’t there before. 

“You?”

The woman pulled back her cloak, letting a blonde ponytail fall to her side. She gave him a playful smile. 

“That’s a pretty big claim.” He countered. 

“I’m pretty skilled, what can I say.”

Percy raised an eyebrow, until she dropped a bag on the counter. A coin purse. His coinpurse. He checked his side, and sure enough it was gone. 

Normally he might have been more upset, but he was genuinely impressed. 

The bard was snickering on the other side of him, and even the tavern owner was suppressing a smile. 

“I told you not to steal in my Tavern.” She said, a legitimate warning underneath her mild teasing tone. The woman shrugged. “Not my fault Piper makes it so easy. She starts singing and everyone forgets the world.”

Piper just shrugged. “I’m not responsible for people getting careless. I’m just earning a little gold.”

All three patrons flinched at the sound of the mug hitting the bar hard, looking over Percy saw flames dancing up Ashe’s arm, as her eyes took on a red glow to them. 

“I’m serious here. This tavern is a safe place. Fighting, stealing, and smuggling will not be tolerated here.”

Glancing over, Percy noticed Tyler make his way over to his wife, a sheathed sword in his hand which was currently emitting an icy mist. His expression was light, but his voice serious. 

“Is there a problem over here, hun?”

Both of the women at his side tensed up. 

“No.”

“Not at all.” They offered.

Ashe gave them each one more stern look, before the flames around her arm disappeared and she leaned over, kissing the cheek of her husband. “Not anymore dear, just proving a point. Thank you though.”

The man nodded, giving the group one last look before he stored the sword back under the counter and went back to serving a drink and immediately joking with some patrons.

The rogue next to him sighed. “You guys are no fun.”

Ashe shrugged. “You two are some of my favorite guests. But two guests won’t keep this tavern open, so I need to ensure people actually come back here. You can do whatever you want outside these walls, but here you’ll behave.” She finished.

Percy just sat back, mildly intimidated. It seemed everyone in this tavern was a bit strange, but he honestly loved it even more.

Percy reattached his purse, making it a little harder to steal this time as he glanced over at Piper. “If you think you can fight a Hydra safely, I suppose a companion would probably help.”

“Two companions.” The rogue cut in.

Turning his head, Percy glared at her. “No offense, but you just stole from me, and you expect me to take you into a dangerous battle and trust you won't just kill me or run off with my stuff the second I fall asleep?”

The girl shrugged. “I go where Piper goes, simple as that.”

Piper was fully amused by this point, now that the pressure wasn’t being applied to her by Ashe.

Percy took another sip of his drink, glancing at the blonde as he weighed his options.

“You’re really not that good at selling things. I’d rather just find other help at this rate.”

Surprisingly, the blonde scowled. For someone who seemed confident, he apparently hit a nerve of some sort.

Before he could worry about being attacked by a knife, Piper cut back in. “Hey, okay maybe we didn’t start out on the right foot. I’ll admit it.”

Reluctantly Percy turned his attention back to Piper, though he kept his attention focused on any sort of danger from behind.

“The truth is, we have had our eye on that hydra for a while, but we aren’t exactly front line fighters. We’ve been waiting for a chance to group up to hunt it.”

Percy couldn’t quite get a good read on her, but she seemed genuine at the moment. “And I fit the bill?”

Piper nodded, crossing her legs. “Tall, broad shoulders, sword at your side and a cocky smirk? You seem like the kind of front line we need.”

Resting her chin on her palm again, she smiled at him. “Plus I’m pretty good at reading people, and you seem trustworthy.”

“A trust-worthy merc? That’s a first.”

Piper shrugged. “You’re the first I’ve seen.”

Percy paused, taking another sip. He did like to think of himself as trustworthy, so she wasn’t exactly wrong. But he also didn’t like being figured out so easily. 

He glanced back over his shoulder at the rogue who was looking off in the distance, fiddling with her knife distractedly. 

“She may be a bit of a klepto, but I promise you she’s not a bad person. She’s just… independent. Doesn’t play well with others.” Piper offered.

The blonde turned back at her being brought to attention. She sheathed her knife and reached out a hand to Percy. “Athena.”

Percy shook her hand, raising an eyebrow. “Percy. Is that your real name?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

A smile crept on her face at that. “Does it need to be?”

Percy shrugged. “At least you admit it.”

The blonde smirked at him. “Make you a deal. We kill the hydra, and I’ll tell you my real name.”

He could tell it was a challenge, but his mom had always told him he was too competitive. “Deal.”

At his other side, Piper had pulled out her lute and was strumming a few chords.

“At once, the deal was struck~

Blonde and Raven shook,

A horrible beast was named, 

Their future, a dangerous look.

So the party set off,

With little a coin, drink, or fame,

A challenge before them,

All for the prize, a name.”

Percy raised an eyebrow as Athena groaned. “Not another ballad.”

Piper just grinned at her. “This journey will make a mighty fine song, I feel. I still have a few songs left, so tomorrow we can set out.” Then, she stood up and made her way back to the stage as cheers broke out. She started singing a popular tune.

“Toss a coin to your hunter, oh valley of plenty.”

As the tavern started to pick up into another chorus of the song, Percy noticed the rogue had slipped away from his side at some point, but his purse was still safe this time.

Flagging down Ashe, he managed to purchase a room for the night.

After getting his horse to the stable and making sure it was set for the night, he made his way back up the stairs the row of rooms for rent, unlocking his door and settling his bags in there. He had been traveling a bit, so a nice tavern was a welcome change of pace from the forest floor.

Locking, and blocking his door for good measure, he pulled off his old armor and laid down in the bed to get comfy. 

It seemed his instincts had been right, and he had found a good job here. He was still a little unsure of his companions, but for now he figured he could play along and see how things went. He wasn’t much of one for planning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, let me know! It helps keep me writing. If you're interested in my OC's Ashe and Tyler feel free to check out my Tumblr!


End file.
